


Southern Charm

by Rivermoon1970



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Cheating, Drama & Romance, During and after the episode Lauren, JJ Cheated on Will, M/M, Slash, Spencer turns to Will, Will and JJ are not married yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 04:17:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11913042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivermoon1970/pseuds/Rivermoon1970
Summary: Will knew JJ had cheated on him while she was on her 'special assignment' and with Spencer still coming around, helping, lending support something was bound to happen.





	Southern Charm

Spencer’s whole body shuddered in pleasure under Will’s. Words, soft and loving were whispered in Spencer’s ear as he was filled over and over again. The slide of his cock pushing Spencer closer and closer to that blissful end. Cajun words flowed from Will’s lips as they pressed at his ear. Will wondered, not for the first time how exactly they had gotten here. He also knew he should feel guilty, that he was betraying one of his wife, but there was too much hurt and angry words between them now. And the people she had left behind, she had broken just that much more than they already were. Her best friend had been shattered over Emily’s death, and while JJ had been there for the first few days, she was then gone on that damned assignment that was taking longer than what was promised.

“Come for me, cher,” the man whose bed he was currently in whispered once again in his ear and Spencer was obeying. He cried out as his body released, then the swell and release of the cock inside of him. Spencer clung as emotions too big for him to process swamped him. He didn’t really know, or understand what was happening between them, because they had yet to talk about it. 

“Spensah,” Will sighed as he pressed his lips against Spencer’s claiming his mouth in a needy kiss that had him moaning as he was pressed down onto the mattress.

“Will.” Spencer was panting heavy as his emotions were thrown all over the place, and this happened every single time they ended up in bed together.

“I’ll be right back.” Will carefully pulled from his body and went to the bathroom to clean up, then came back in the bedroom with a washcloth for Spencer. Washing himself with it Spencer then threw it towards the bathroom, then was wrapped up a moment later in Will’s arms. 

“What are we going to do when JJ comes home, Will? What do you want to do.”

Will nuzzled at the back of Spencer’s neck ghosting kisses across his shoulders as a hand splayed over the place where his heart is. 

“We worry ‘bout that when the time comes.”

“Do you think she knows that you know about her cheating on you? Does that make-up for what we are doing Will?”

Will pulled Spencer closer and held him tighter. 

“Do you…” Will didn’t want to ask, but it had been weeks now, and he knew they needed to talk about this.

“No. I don’t want to stop. I…” Will knew what Spencer was going to say, what they both avoided saying, but knew what they were feeling. 

“Shh, if ‘ya aren’t ready for the words, cher, ‘ya don’t have to say them. I know, Spencer, and I feel the same.”

Will felt his lover relax in his arms, then a few moments later, Spencer’s breathing deepened and Will knew he was asleep.

“I love you too, cher,” Will whispered as he fell asleep as well.

The next morning, Will woke before Spencer. Spencer was on his stomach, the sheet pulled down to his hips exposing his back. Will looked down at his lover, gently caressed his back, then kissed his shoulder before standing and going to the bathroom to take a shower. While he was washing his hair, the shower door slid open, and Spencer stepped inside. 

“Morning, Spencer,” Will said as he rinsed his hair, then turned and pushed Spencer against the wall of the stall, kissing him. They were almost late for work from the morning shower sex. When Spencer got in, dropping down in his chair he felt eyes on him. 

“Morgan,” Spencer looked up to see his friend leaning against the desk looking at him. 

“You okay, Pretty Boy?”

“I’m fine, why wouldn’t I be?” Spencer frowned as he picked up his mug and went to the kitchen to clean it out and get a fresh cup of coffee. Morgan, of course, followed behind him.

“Just, even since JJ left, then Emily...you’ve been a little closed off.”

“I’m just trying to deal with everything the best way I know how, Morgan. I’m fine, okay?” Spencer glared at Morgan after he got his coffee and and took a sip. The buzzing of his phone had Spencer walking away and pulling out to look at the text he had gotten.

_ Just wanted to say have a good day, Spencer. _

Spencer smiled at the text Will sent him. He texted back then walked back to his desk, ignoring Morgan. Ashley was quiet as Spencer got to work on files. The day was slightly tension filled, but Spencer did his best to get through it.

His office phone buzzed, Hotch wanted to see him. Spencer grabbed the files that were for his boss to look over and sign off on, then he would be done for the day.

“Reid, sit down a moment. I was just given a project that I think you will like.” Spencer raised his brows and sat back in a chair after he deposited his files in Hotch’s inbox.

“Oh? What is it?”

“I know you have done cold cases here and there for other departments, but I just got the okay to reopen several BAU cold cases. I wanted to know if you would be interested in looking into them. You always finish your own work quicker than the others, I thought maybe you would want to spearhead this project. AD Evans wants to see if fresh eyes on some of these might be the thing that’s needed. Anything that was filed before 1990 we can take a crack at.”

Spencer smiled, he liked the idea of getting into an old file, to work out the puzzle. 

“You and I will be the main ones on this side project.”

“Thanks, Hotch. I think this sounds great.”

“Okay, well Evans will call you into his office in the next week to tell you what it is they are wanting specifically.” Hotch leaned forward on his desk. “Some of these are going to ruffle feathers. Once Max, and even Dave hear we are looking into their old cases, we are going to hear about it. Now, I know Dave won’t really have any issues, but Max Ryan might, once he gets wind of it.”

“I’ll be fine, Hotch. I didn’t let him intimidate me last time, I’m not going to let him intimidate me this time.”

“Good. I also wanted to know how you’re doing.” Hotch had a concerned look on his face, and Spencer knew, deep down, that there was something he wasn’t telling the team about what happened with Emily, but he could admit that he just didn’t have the energy to pry.

“I’m okay, Hotch. It’s hard to lose a friend.”

“You know my door is always open.” 

“I do. Thank you, Hotch.”

“You’re welcome Spencer.” Spencer stood and left Hotch’s office and went back to his desk. The next couple of hours flew by, and when he found out the full breadth of what AD Evans wanted, Spencer was very excited. He couldn’t wait to get home to tell Will. That thought stopped Spencer cold. He thought of the house Will and JJ had bought, as his home. It practically had been by the time JJ left for Afghanistan. Spencer set that aside as he headed towards that very house. Getting out of his car, Spencer wondered how much longer he was going to have with Will. 

* * *

Cases and the months went on. Spencer found himself staying at Will’s almost every night. JJ had called in sporadically, supposedly her assignment was ending and they were bringing in someone else. Spencer wondered where he was going to fit into Will’s life when all was said and done.

“Cher, you okay?” Will asked as they lay in bed, entwined together.

“What’s going to happen when JJ comes home, Will?”

“I’m not letting you go, Spencer. I know ‘ya haven’t wanted me to say it, but I’m gonna say it anyway. I love you, Spencer. I know this is all complicated, but we’ll figure it out.”

Spencer wanted to believe him. Wanted to believe that this could work, but he was also feeling guilty for being the object of Will’s cheating. He wasn’t sure if it made things right or not. Laying his head on Will’s shoulder, the two of them clung together, their future uncertain.

Both men were sound asleep when the front door opened, and neither of them heard the shuffling around till it was too late.

“What the hell?” The female voice said from the doorway.

“J,” Will stared at her while Spencer tried not to look at her at all.

“What is going here?” The tone of her voice had Spencer turning to look at her. 

“We’ll get dressed, Jayje, ‘den we can talk.”

“Oh, you are talking alright, William. I want an explanation and I want a good one, because what this looks like, I don’t even want to believe.” JJ spun around and stomped off to the living room.

“Will…”

“Shh, Spencer, it will be okay. I promise.”

Spencer wanted to believe him as he pulled his clothes on and walked out with Will to the front room.

“You’ve been gone all these months, then when you come back? You were different, Jay. Then phone calls, late nights sneaking out of dis house and when you come home, you couldn’t quite get the smell offa you. Don’t lie to me, because I already know you were, or are having an affair.”

JJ’s blue eyes widened and Spencer saw the moment she was going to try to lie to them.

“JJ, don’t lie. I see it on your face.”

“Fine, alright, you want to know? I was having an affair.”

“If you had not gotten pregnant with Henry, you were gonna break-up for real, weren’t you. You never truly been all in on this relationship.”

JJ stood and paced the floor. She wrapped her arms around her middle as she was quiet. Turning back to Will, JJ looked toward the ground.

“No. I care about you. I do…”

“But you never did love me like I loved you.”

JJ nodded.

“And this? Is this revenge for my cheating? Isn’t that a little high school, Will? And, Spencer how could you do this to me.”

“This just, we just happened JJ. You were gone, Emily’s dead and I needed someone to lean on. Will and Henry were there for me. Then he figured out you were cheating and he needed someone. We were both hurting and the relationship just happened. You had a good man, JJ, and you just couldn’t be happy with that. I love him. I love Will more than you ever have.”

JJ sank down on the couch and laid her head on her hands. She breathed deep to try to calm down.

“So, what happens now.”

“I can’t go back, Jay. I don’t know who they are, but you obviously want someone else. We aren’t married, and that right there should have told me that you were not in this all the way. All the times I asked and you kept turning me down. The only thing I ask is don’t keep me from my boy.”

“I won’t ever do that to you, or to Henry. I’m just...I’m going we’ll work all this out later.”

“Jayje…”

“No. You’re right Will. I never really wanted you like that. We were having fun and things became complicated when I got pregnant. I thought I should do the right thing for our child.”

JJ stood and grabbed her bag leaving the house with Spencer and Will holding each other wondering what comes next.

* * *

The separation went quietly. Will moved in with Spencer. JJ stayed in the house and they worked out custody of Henry. The team had yet to be told when Hotch went overseas. Spencer was upset over that, Hotch had been his other anchor, and now he was going to be gone, but with Will, Spencer was finding his footing again. 

The hunt for Doyle was on when they got news the man was looking for Declan. When things got complicated, Hotch was called in front Afghanistan and together they found Doyle. 

The Senate subcommittee wasn’t happy about the vigilante like justice that the BAU took into their own hands. But, when Emily showed up Spencer looked between JJ and Hotch, and stormed out of the office. Currently he was pacing back and forth trying to control his emotions.

“Cher, you need to calm down.”

“They lied to me, Will. Hotch and JJ lied to me, to all of us.”

Will stood and gripped Spencer’s shoulders.

“Think about it fo’ a moment, Spencer. A dangerous man was after her, they wanted to protect her, and all of you. What if you knew that Emily was alive and one of Doyle’s men got a hold a you?”

“I wouldn’t have said anything.”

“Spencer, I know what you been through, but it’s nothing to what those people would have done. Doyle was obsessed. He would have tortured you, and if you didn’t tell? He would have killed you, Spencer. Then where would that leave your friends, your family. Grieving your real death, not Emily’s fake one.”

Spencer let himself be pulled into Will’s arms and held close. Spencer shook as he tried to control his anger. He knew he wasn’t going to be reasonable.

“Come on, come to bed and let it all go, cher. Figure it out tomorrow.”

Spencer nodded and followed his...what? His boyfriend? Lover? He was not sure what they were to each other. For now, though it didn’t matter as they moved to the bedroom and Spencer was held through the night.

* * *

Spencer and JJ were fractured. Too many things sat between them and he lashed out at her, his anger at her lying was too close to the surface. When he left the conference room, he didn’t know Hotch was following him.

“Reid, JJ wasn’t the only one in this. It was my final decision.”

“Yes, but I didn’t spend weeks on your couch crying as she looked me in the eye and tried to console me.”

“Why aren’t you angry with me?” Hotch frowned as he crossed his arms.

“I can, in a way, understand what you did and why you did it. There are other things going on, Hotch, that I don’t want to talk about. JJ and I...there’s too much that’s happened between us, and this is just the latest in a string of personal issues.”

Hotch nodded and laid a hand on Will’s shoulder.

“If you need to talk, I’m here.”

Spencer smiled, and that little spark of whatever it was between them lit up, but Spencer knew he would never pursue it. He wanted Hotch’s friendship too much, and he was falling even more for Will. Having Will at his apartment, living with him was easier than Spencer had expected. He tried not to look towards a future, but he hoped that they were headed towards some kind of commitment.

“Thank you, Hotch. That means alot to me.”

Rossi invited everyone to a dinner at his house. Spencer suspected that it was Hotch who pushed it. He wasn’t even sure he wanted to go.

“Y’should go. I don’t want our relationship to interfere with you and JJ. She means more to you than you want to admit. I’ll still be here when ‘ya get back. Not goin’ anywhere, Spencer.” Will kissed Spencer, who was getting more used to the easy affection the man liked to show him. 

“All right. I’ll go, but I’d rather be here, with you.”

“I know, I love you.” Spencer gently touched Will’s cheek before he left. 

Walking into Rossi’s house, Spencer felt a little awkward. No one on the team knew about what had happened with JJ, Will and himself. He wanted to keep it that way a little longer. It was a surprise to him when JJ smiled, and leaned in towards him.

“How is he?” She whispered as she looked up apprehensively to Spencer.

Spencer smiled and picked up a glass of wine when it was poured for him. He took a sip to get his emotions under control.

“He’s fine.”

“I really am sorry, Spencer.”

“I know, JJ. But, you have to let me work through this.”

Pressing her lips together, Spencer knew she was trying to keep her own emotions in control.

The dinner was fun, if not a little tense. He knew it was going to be like that for awhile. Spencer spent a little time with everyone, but all he wanted was to get home and curl up with Will and go to bed.

* * *

Everyone on the team had noticed the tension between JJ and Will. Spencer was panicking on the inside when Will went into that bank, then when the Unsub drove off with him, Spencer was beside himself.

“We will get him back, Spencer.” JJ looked in his eyes and there was no more lingering doubt on her part that the two men really did love each other. She had said this right before she ran to a vehicle and went to check on Henry.

Things were happening so fast, that Spencer was having trouble processing. He needed to know that Will was okay. Then, the news that a bomb was strapped to him and no one knew what to do. 

Spencer tried to keep his head about him, but it was taking everything in him not to show his emotions.

“Reid?” Hotch had stopped him in mid-pace. “What’s going on with you?”

Spencer wasn’t going to say anything, but keeping it all in was killing him, especially now..

“Will and I are...together.” Spencer didn’t flinch away from the look Hotch was giving him. 

“You should have told me.” Hotch didn’t admonish, it was his quiet voice. The voice he uses when Spencer keeps things from him. He knows he should have said something, but he didn’t. He had kept them secret from everyone, especially his friend. Did he think this was payback for Emily? Spencer didn’t think so. At least he hoped it wouldn’t be.

“I’m sorry. I know I should have said something, that JJ should have said something, but...we’re still trying to figure all of this out.”

Looking up at Hotch, his eyes shone with the tears he was refusing to shed.

“I can’t lose him, Hotch.” 

There was too much going on all around them, and Hotch needed to be Unit Chief, so Spencer was surprised when arms came around him and held him close for a moment.

“We’ll get him back for you, Reid. I promise.”

Hotch’s phone rang, he turned to look at Spencer. 

“Will’s going to be fine. They took him to the hospital to get his arm checked out. Would you like me to take you?”

“Yes, please.” 

Hotch smiled softly as he led the younger man to an SUV, then they were speeding along as fast as possible. 

When they arrived, Spencer practically ran out of the vehicle into emergency where Will currently was. He didn’t think, didn’t care as he rushed in and flung himself in Will’s arms. One arm came around him and pulled him in. Spencer buried his head against Will’s neck and took a few deep breaths. 

“Don’t do that to me,” Spencer cried into Will’s neck. The rest of the team was standing there, mouths agape, except JJ. Spencer quickly realized what he just did and turned to see the team and was surprised that JJ was actually smiling. She walked up to the, kissed Spencer’s cheek, then Will’s.

“You both deserve to be happy.” 

The two men blushed, but didn’t move an inch from each other.

“Thank you, JJ.” Will smiled at her and squeezed her shoulder.

“I think we should go out. Celebrate that no one got hurt, and we all came out of this okay.” 

Hotch was the first to break the spell.

“I’ll get Rossi on the phone. Do it at his place.” The smile Hotch gave Spencer was pure happiness. Spencer relaxed more knowing that the two people that meant the most to him approved. The rest would come around, they didn’t need to explain everything it was for the three of them only. Spencer was just glad that Will was alive, that he was here and he was never letting go.


End file.
